The Other World
by Finitewo
Summary: When two people appear at Miku Hatsune's door and she's in for an adventure. She's told that she is the person that will save the universe from an evil that is taking over. With her friends helping she just might do it.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Vocaloid of Utau.**

* * *

"Men get them!" the captain of the royal guard yelled. "Yes sir!" A small amount of guards marched towards two young teens. "Come on!" The girl pulled her brother along while trying to dodge the wreckage around them. "Where should we go?" her brother asked. 'We can try to escape the world. Find a working pod and get away like that. There's only going to be enough fuel for one place so you're going to have to choose the right place." the girl explained.

They ran turning left and right over and over again. Finally they noticed a sign that read **Launch Bay**. "There!" the boy pointed out. The door was missing but it was convenient. Most of the pods wer out of order and didn't have any power except for one in the back right corner. The boy ran over to the control pad and looked at it. There was a large map of the universe on it and a bunch of other things. He started tapping the map, getting closer and closer to the place that they needed to get to. He ended up at a green and blue planet with white swirly clouds that looked much like their own. "Earth." he told himself. "We're going to the planet called Earth."

They didn't know what was taking the guards so long but they were really slow. They were most likely tripping over things. Shouts could be heard from the other side of the launch bay. "Hurry!" the girl called. She was already sitting in a seat and gripping tightly to the handles right below the seat cushions. The boy hurridly set the launch time and destination for Earth and scrambled for the pod. He barely mide it in before the door automatically closed and the guards were almost on top of them.

"Halt!" the captain commanded. **[1]** It was pointless. The doors of the bay were open and the zoomed out.

"Hey, where are we going?" the girl asked. "A planet called Earth. It looks a lot like ours." the boy replied. "So we're trying to find the savior of the universe. They better be willing or I will punch them in the face. "You know that's not necessary." "I will do it." They both looked out the window that was placed on the door. The castle was slightly damaged but it was no longer home for them. She had taken over and hypnotized the king and queen. Anyone that resisted was also. "I hope we caa do this soon. I really miss mom and dad." the girl said as the castle disappeared from view.

* * *

 **[1] That guard is stupid. Yelling halt to something that is already taking off will do you no good. (It proves your an idiot though.)**

 **Story I felt like adding to this account.**


	2. Meeting Them

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Miku**

"Work you stupid brain!" I repeatedly slammed my head into my desk. "Why is it not working!" I yelled. Why today of all days was I having writer's block. We were planning on making a new song soon and I needed the song by tomorrow. Why did I procrastinate so much? After a few minutes of silence I heard a loud thump coming from downstairs. Curious I walked down. Someone was knocking on the door. Why is there someone at this hour? It's 11 pm. Please don't be Meiko or Kaito. I don't want to deal with a drunk lady or lonely ice cream loving idiot. No it was just two teens out in the cold, on a winter night. I let them both in so they wouldn't freeze to death.

It was a girl and boy both with blonde hair and maybe both with blue eyes. I couldn't tell. The girl was standing there, I guess she was the one knocking. The boy was huddled in a ball and possibly sleeping. "Please help us." the girl croaked then promptly collapsed. I hurried to catch her and then nearly dropped her when I felt how cold she was. "God, she freezing!" I exclaimed. I managed to get her inside but was worried about the other. I was already too exhausted from bringing the girl in so I took a blanket out there and wrapped him up in it.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. 11:20. Crap I was planning on getting some sleep at this time.

I ran upstairs to find some spare clothes for the girl for when she woke up and put on my pyjamas. Shoot the boy was still outside in the cold. I walked back down and opened the door and tried to pull him in so that I could at least get the door closed. A good 10 minutes later he was finally in. "Now, I really need to get some sleep." I said. The clock on the wall read 11:40. "I'm going to be so tired tomorrow."

The next morning I woke up to the smell of something cooking, maybe pancakes, I couldn't tell. "Did my friends finally learn to cook?" I asked myself. It wasn't any of my friends. It was the two blonde kids from last night. "Oh, sorry we used your stuff without permission. You were asleep and we thought it would be rude to wake you up since you helped us." the girl said. "I'm Rin and this is my brother Len.

"Well, Rin, Len. My name is Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you." I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Rin stuck out her hand and smiled. I took her hand and gently shook it. "What were you two doing out there in November at 11 at night?" I asked. "We don't know anyone in the area. We also don't have any money." I took a plate from a cabinet and helped myself two pancakes and nearly the whole bottle of maple syrup.

"Are you two insane?" I asked. "Nope. We didn't have time to get the proper clothes." Rin explained. "Oh, I think I have some that you can borrow in the meantime. Want to help?" I stood up, placed my dish in the sink and walked over to the stairs.

"Hm, let's see. Guest room... Bathroom... My room... Practice... Are there any more aside from the attic?" I muttered to myself. "Guess not." I tried in vain to grab the string that seemed to be taunting me. I sighed in defeat at the fact that I couldn't reach the stupid thing without a step stool.

A hand reached up and pulled the attic ladder down for me. Rin was sitting atop Len's shoulders and pulling the string down. "There you go." Rin said. "Thanks." I straightened the ladder out and started up.

There were boxes and boxes of stuff, things that ended up here over the years. "Clothes!" I exclaimed. I ran over and yanked the lid off. I inside were old clothes from a few years ago. Both mine and Mikuo's. "Hmm. You can try these on." I announced. "I'll give you your privacy." I started toward the ladder.

As soon as I reached my room I grabbed my phone and started to text my friends.

 _Miku: Can I tell you something. Don't call the cops._

 _Luka: Sure._

 _Miku: Well around 11 last night these two people. About our age maybe younger. Appeared at my place. And now I'm letting them stay. They aren't dangerous or anything. They weren't dressed for the weather._

 _Kaito: Ask them where they're from._

 _Miku: Ok. You want to come over so that I have some backup? Cause if they do then it's 2 to 1._

 _Luka: Yep._

 **Rin**

"Rin, do you think that she's the one?" Len asked. "I think so. She has such a strong aura that it's hard to say that she isn't."

"Rin? Len? Are you doing ok?" Miku called up. "We're good." I responded. "I'm going to buy a few things. Have any requests?" she asks. "Bananas?" I ask Len. He nods. I walk over to the entrance of the attic and lean over the side. "Can I have some oranges? And Len will take bananas." I say. "Sure."

I get up and walk over to Len. He's trying to cram a bunch of clothes back into the box. "You have to re-fold all of the clothes. They won't all fit like that." I take a small pile and start to fold them into flat square-ish shapes. "I can't do this all myself." I say.

 **Miku**

Luka and Kaito were standing at the door when I arrived home. "You were buying groceries? That's new." Luka comments. "The guests I have made a big breakfast. Plus I was running out of food." I set all of the bags on the ground and unlock the door. "Rin! Len! I'm back." I call. The two blondes walk down in different clothes.

Rin in some skinny jeans, boots and a teal short sleeved shirt and Len had on tennis shoes, hoodie and some pair of jeans that I never remember. "Hi Miku." Rin says. "Hey these are my friends. Luka and Kaito. Kaito, Luka these are Rin and Len."

* * *

 **4 MONTHS! I apoligise for the wait for anyone who enjoys this story. I read more than write. A Wattpad user (my friend) and someone else said to update.**

 **If something hasn't been updated in a while feel free to tell me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
